


Time With You

by Highlander_II



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange, Food, Friendship, Light BDSM, M/M, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Ramirez invites Dresden to visit.





	Time With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penna_nomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penna_nomen/gifts).



There's a lovely breeze coming in over the water. It's warm and salty and part of why I love living out here. Several birds call out overhead seconds before the air seems to part a few feet away. A tall man steps through from a more frosty climate and shakes snow off his coat.

"That Way may shorten the trip, but it's damned cold," he grumbles.

"Hello to you too, beanpole."

He pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath. "Sorry. Rough week. Thanks for the shortcut."

"Apology accepted. Now, I have one important question for you - are you hungry?" I knew the answer already. It was at least half the reason he came.

One eyebrow arched up his forehead. "Is your abuela making those little things I like so much?"

I smiled at him. "The molotes? I think so. Won't know 'til we get there." I directed him to the car.

He frowned in confusion across the car. "Is this the one you had before?"

I grinned at him and slid in behind the wheel of the convertible. Truthfully, I had more on my mind than food and the car. I've missed him. But I've learned, if I don't feed him first, he gets really cranky about two hours in. So, food first. Then the fun stuff.

Harry Dresden got along really well with my Abuela Ramirez. She liked him from the first time he came to visit me out here in California. Harry took a little while to warm to Abuela though. Even after she fed him. But, they've grown into great friends. And she makes special treats when she knows he'll be in town.

I don't mind since I love her cooking. And the treats she makes for Harry. I learned at least half my cooking skills from her.

"I can't eat any more or I'll be in a food coma for a month," Harry whispered to me.

I felt the corners of my mouth tilt up. I knew the best way out of this predicament. I asked Abuela Ramirez to pack up left overs for us.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Harry muttered.

It took us another hour to actually leave because everyone wanted to hear what Harry had been up to since they'd seen him last. The trip over from Chicago was shorter through the NeverNever, but it still left you a little travel weary. And Harry is more of an introvert than a lot of my family, so all of the socialization was draining his energy reserves.

He sank into his seat in the car and almost fell asleep before I put the key in the ignition. His nap was short - I only live ten minutes from my abuela - but it seemed to do him a world of good.

I appreciated the back of his lanky form climbing the front steps as he went inside. His ass looks just as good in jeans as it does in nothing. I mean, he's got nothing on me, but he is nice to look at.

I found him sprawled on the couch. Maybe he was more exhausted than I thought. I let him sleep for a bit while I straightened a few things.

I checked that the screens on the lanai were down. They did a good job blocking the neighbor's view, but still letting me see the lovely slice of ocean in my backyard. I've made some smart investments to earn some money. My house isn't large, but it's on the ocean, and that's the important part.

Harry was moving around and grunting, so I went to check on him. He seemed pretty good for all of the socializing he'd had to do.

"Take off your clothes, please." I instructed him. "Then go out to the lanai and kneel. You'll know where."

He complied without complaint or comment. This might have been the first time since we'd started playing scenes together. Have to admit, I really liked it. I got a thrill from the straight, unrestrained obedience.

I made him wait a few minutes before I stepped out onto the lanai with him. He was naked and kneeling on the cushion I'd put down for him. His head was down and his hands were resting on his thighs.

Even kneeling, he was tall. He's got a good foot on me when standing. On his knees (one of my favorite positions to see him in), his head was nearly level with the middle of my chest.

"Now, _hechicero_ , what should I do with you tonight?" I asked and brushed my fingers through his sleep-mussed hair. He didn't respond - he wasn't meant to. He sat there, still and quiet. Sexy. "Maybe I'll tease you. Maybe I'll fuck you hard and insist you stay quiet so you don't bother the neighbors. And, if you're very good, maybe I'll let you suck me off before you leave."

He whimpered at that last bit. Barely audible, but there.

"You know the rules." Silence. Perfect. "Now, please retrieve the crop from the table for me."

Watching him move around is one of my favorite things. Because he's so tall, he moves differently. His balance is different. His gait is longer and not as smooth, but he knows how to maneuver himself. And I never tire of watching him.

Back kneeling on his cushion, now with the crop in-hand, he presented it to me on his palms. I took it from him with a word of thanks and traced one end of it along the muscle of his shoulder. His tone's built up a little since the last time I saw him. He's been working out. It looked good on him.

"Do you want the crop? Or should I just get down to fucking you?" I asked him. I knew his answer. Not that it mattered.

He didn't say anything. I didn't even get a whimper that time.

"You already know I'm going to do what I like. This is why I like you," I said. Then I began tapping the crop against his shoulders. Soft taps to warm up, shifting to heavier snaps against his skin as the scene moved forward. And still, he hadn't made a sound.

That was the rule. But sometimes, I wondered if it wasn't more stubbornness and stoicism than following the rules. And other times, I believed it was discipline and he really wanted to behave properly. (Those were when he got rewards.)

"Maestro," he interrupted, "may we move away from the crop, please?"

"Is it pain or boredom?"

"A bit of both. But, mostly pain. I got thrown into a wall by a vampire a few nights back..."

"Of course. Any other injuries I need to know about?

"No, Maestro."

I had him move to his hands and knees so I could apply the crop to his gorgeous ass and the backs of his thighs. This was the warm-up. Just the beginning. This was for me. Sure, he enjoyed impact play but it wasn't his favorite. It's mine.

And I could stand here for hours tapping the crop against his skin. It would be plenty fun for me, but he'd be bored in about an hour. And a bored sub is not a good thing. So, twenty minutes or so, then it was time for a change. His skin was a lovely deep pink by that point anyway - which was the ultimate goal.

"Do you need support if I plan to fuck you into next week?" I asked him.

Harry shook his head. "No, Maestro. Needing to concentrate will help me focus."

I knelt beside him. "Is everything okay? If you need for us to not play tonight, that's fine. I don't want to hurt you."

"You don't mind?" he asked quietly. "You spent weeks organizing this trip for me."

Softly, I replied, "I planned this to spend time with you. _How_ that happens is less important to me than _that_ it happens." I set the crop aside and brushed a hand over his hair. "We can be finished now if you want, _hechicero_."

He sighed against my chest. "I'd like for you to fuck me first, Maestro."

"Absolutely." I gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Now, get on your hands and knees again for me." I watched him comply with a soft 'Yes, Maestro.' and could not have wanted him more.


End file.
